The Prophecy
by NikanaWeasley
Summary: A prophecy comes to light which changes Ron and Hermione's lives.
1. The Beginning

Author: RowanWeasley  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, get it?  
  
Summary: A prophecy comes to light which will change Hermione, Ron, Harry, and  
  
Ginny's lives. R/Hr and H/G  
  
Acknowledgements: Snow, without whom this story would not exist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger was in the first Potions class of the term when Professor Snape  
  
came over to her and Ron, who was her partner since Harry was with Dumbledore. The  
  
Headmaster had insisted that Harry come and talk at least once a week about how Harry was  
  
coping with seeing Cedric Diggory die and watching Voldemort's return to power. The  
  
class had been working on a potion which restored youth to an extent. Snape scowled at the  
  
two before snarling, "The Headmaster requests your presence immediately. You WILL make  
  
this up some time soon. Here is the password." He thrust a scrap of paper at them and stalked  
  
over to Neville and Seamus to yell at them.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron in confusion, silently wondering what he and Harry had done  
  
now. Ron returned defensively, "Hey I-we didn't do anything!" She snorted in disbelief as she  
  
picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder, then moved toward the dungeon entrance,  
  
dragging him behind her.  
  
Hurrying through the Great Hall and numerous hallways, they arrived at Dumbledore's  
  
office and met Harry, who was just leaving, He looked at the two quizzically. "What did you  
  
do? Insult Snape to his oh-so-limitless patience?"  
  
They shook their heads and Ron explained, "Dumbledore wanted to see us. We didn't  
  
do anything!"  
  
A warmly amused voice came from behind Harry, "That would be a good reason not to  
  
keep an old wizard waiting, now wouldn't it?" Ron and Hermione began apologising earnestly,  
  
interrupting each other in the process.  
  
The Headmaster held up his hands and they both stopped abruptly. "Now do not  
  
worry. I was only teasing you. However, it would be nice to get this underway, don't you  
  
agree? Thank you, Harry. We'll talk again soon." Harry nodded and trudged off as  
  
Dumbledore gestured towards his office, letting the two students troop in ahead of him. They  
  
waited, standing, until he waved his hand toward two chairs across from his desk.  
  
He sat in a comfortable looking chair upholstered in gold and red with the Hogwarts  
  
crest on the back. "I hadn't wanted to tell you so soon, but Voldemort had other plans as you  
  
both know."  
  
Hermione interrupted, "Tell us what, exactly, Headmaster?" He looked at her sadly.  
  
"There is a prophecy, my dear girl, which involves the vanquishing of Voldemort by four young  
  
people of extraordinary power, character, and bravery."  
  
Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, then Ron asked, "What does that have to do  
  
with us? I mean that's a bloody fascinating prophecy and all, but why are WE here?"  
  
Dumbledore winced almost imperceptibly, thinking to himself that this was the part he was  
  
dreading. "Well, you two are two of the young people involved."  
  
Hermione gasped as they both stared at Dumbledore in shock, Ron's mouth hanging  
  
slack. Finally, he managed to squeak, "US? Well, Hermione I can understand, but ME? Are  
  
you sure you've got the right Weasley? Maybe Percy or Ginny, or even Bill or Charlie?"  
  
Dumbledore grinned secretively. "Trust me Ron, I'm sure you and Hermione are  
  
involved. Now here's the part I didn't want to tell you yet. The bond between you two, which  
  
is already strong, must be made stronger yet."  
  
Ron wondered aloud, "How do we accomplish that?" They both looked at  
  
Dumbledore as he continued on, "There are two ways the bond can be strengthened. We must  
  
do both in order to defeat Voldemort." Ron interrupted, "Well, what are they?"  
  
Dumbledore glanced at him indulgently, then explained, "You must marry and then  
  
consummate that marriage." Hermione gasped again. "But...but...we can't get married! We're  
  
only fifteen! And we'd have to have parental permission!"  
  
Ron thought to himself, 'She hates me! Well, she obviously doesn't hate me, but she  
  
doesn't...Ron! You can't think that about Hermione! She's your best friend, you should think  
  
of her like Ginny!'  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was cursing her big mouth. 'Hermione!You've only loved him  
  
since forever ago! Now's your chance and you've just blown it! Maybe I can still salvage this  
  
somehow.' She spoke up again before Dumbledore even open his mouth to reply to her last  
  
comment. "Well, I'll give it a try if it's to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore noticed a slight pink  
  
tinge in her cheeks and suspected that was not her sole reason for agreement, but he let it  
  
slide...for the moment.  
  
Turning to Ron, he put up a finger to stop him from speaking. "Let's try something, shall  
  
we? I suspect it would be very, illuminating, shall we say? Are you willing to try it?" Ron  
  
glanced at Hermione, then both nodded simultaneously. Dumbledore pulled a tiny vial from his  
  
robes. Conjuring two cups of tea, he dribbled a drop of the green liquid into them and offered  
  
the cups to Ron and Hermione. Both gulped them down and made faces at the grotesque taste.  
  
Instantly, a cacophony of thoughts poured into the room, all in either Ron or Hermione's  
  
voice. Unnoticed, Dumbledore slipped out of the room to give the two some privacy during this  
  
important moment.  
  
"I can't be with him like this, he'd only do it to save Harry. He doesn't really care about  
  
ME like that. I've loved him forever, this is so unfair to throw on me now, with my feelings the  
  
way they are."  
  
"I knew she'd never consider a guy like me, I mean, I'm poor and stupid, so I have no  
  
qualifying characteristics. Why would she even look at me except maybe as a friend?"  
  
Hermione gasped, finally realising just how low Ron's opinion of himself was. "RON!  
  
You are NOT stupid and who cares if your family's not rich? I still care about you."  
  
Ron replied, almost speechless with shock, "You've loved me forever? You feel the  
  
same way? Bloody damn hell!"  
  
Hermione hugged him close to her body, exclaiming, "Let's do it! Not just for them, but  
  
for us too!" He nodded, thinking to himself how beautiful she was. A giggle from her reminded  
  
him that anything he thought she could hear and vice versa. They heard a throat being cleared  
  
behind them and they jumped apart guiltily. "Um...Professor, we've decided to accept the  
  
course of action needed in order to defeat the Dark Lord." Ron announced, then put his arm  
  
around his fiancee. Dumbledore nodded, then began to explain the changes in their  
  
lifestyles. "First and foremost, of course, will be a change in living arrangements. Starting this  
  
year, all the prefects are living together, but you two will be given a suite further away from the  
  
others. No one will find it too strange that you two are sharing a suite because I'm having all the  
  
prefects share suites with members of the same House, but of the opposite sex. Of course, you  
  
two will be the only ones sharing a room. Harry, though he is a prefect, won't share living  
  
quarters. He's staying in the fifth year dorms. I'll tell him the truth, that it's because of safety  
  
issues. We have to keep your marriage a secret for it to be more effective. That means no  
  
telling Harry or Ginny or ANYBODY without my permission. Of the professors here, only  
  
Professors Snape and McGonagall along with Madame Pomfrey and myself will know. It IS  
  
necessary, I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione nodded, then inquired, "When will the wedding take place? Can our parents  
  
attend?"  
  
Dumbledore answered, "It will take place immediately and your parents are already  
  
here."  
  
Hermione frowned. "How did you bring my parents to Hogwarts? They're Muggles!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled before replying. "We brought them on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
They already know about the wizarding world so the Ministry okayed it for this special  
  
occasion. They're all waiting in the Transfiguration classroom." He stood and walked toward  
  
the door, announcing over his shoulder, "Follow me please."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story. Please please PLEASE review! Any reviews  
  
are welcome, including criticism as long as it's CONSTRUCTIVE. If you like it, I'll continue.  
  
The next chapter is already written, so when I feel loved enough, I'll post that. Thanks! 


	2. To tell or not to tell

Author's Note: Thanx to those who reviewed my first chapter: Alicia, Snow, Christina, Ashley, Katherine,  
  
Xodox, Hermione Weasley, Jeda-Star, Rupert Fan, Kat, Trinity13131, and MidnigtzStorm. Yay, I feel loved.  
  
For all disclaimers, etc. see the first chapter. Now, I'll shut up and on to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: To tell or not to Tell  
  
Ron and Hermione followed swiftly behind Dumbledore as he apologised, "I'm sorry you can't do  
  
the dress and tuxedo thing, but we're in sort of a hurry." They nodded and followed as he led down a  
  
staircase and into the Transfiguration room.  
  
Molly was the first one to notice them and she hurried over to hug Hermione, then leaned over  
  
and whispered in her ear, "Don't be fooled by anything he says about doing this for Dumbledore and  
  
everyone. He really loves you. I can't think of anyone I'd rather have for a daughter-in-law."  
  
When she finished, Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much." Molly nodded, gave  
  
her another quick hug, and moved back beside her husband.  
  
Dumbledore announced, "It's time for the wedding to commence. Will everyone take their places,  
  
please." Mr. Granger followed Hermione to the back of the room and they walked to the front where Ron  
  
stood, beaming. When they reached him, he took her arm from her father, who had tears running down his  
  
face.  
  
Leaning down, Ron brushed his lips against hers, then breathed into her ear, "You look just as  
  
beautiful now as you would in a fancy wedding gown. But, since I know that it's every little girl's dream  
  
to wear a fancy wedding dress, when everyone finds out or when we defeat You-know-who, whichever  
  
comes first, we'll do the whole dress and tuxedo thing, okay? I'm sorry." She felt a tear run down her  
  
cheek as she thought about how sweet he was being.  
  
Dumbledore began the ceremony with the couple repeating after him, finally ending with, "You may  
  
kiss the bride." Ron leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, then whispered, "Later." She shivered  
  
delicately as Dumbledore introduced them by their new status. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Ronald  
  
Weasley." The mothers burst into frsh tears at this pronouncement.  
  
Hermione walked over to her mother and embraced her, stopping only when Ron pulled her gently  
  
away, saying, "'Mione, it's time for lunch and if we don't go down for it, people would ask awkward  
  
questions. I mean, hon, we've already missed the rest of Potions and Herbology. Let's go. We'll owl all of  
  
you later, okay?" When everyone nodded, he put his arm around her and led her towards the door,  
  
reluctantly taking his arm away, remembering that this was supposed to be a secret.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, they walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across  
  
from each other. Harry came up and asked, "So, what was the thing with Dumbledore about?" Ron shot her  
  
a quick glance that obviously said "Let me do the talking." She acknowledged it with a quick incline of her  
  
head, then settled in to listen to her new husband.  
  
Ron responded confidently, "Just some prefect stuff that he didn't want to involve a lot of people  
  
in. It'll take up a lot of our time for awhile though."  
  
Harry frowned. "Can you still go to Hogsmeade and stuff?" They nodded, then Hermione felt a  
  
foot touch hers under the table. She looked at Ron, who looked straight at her and winked. The foot  
  
started to run up and down her leg. All of her doubts about who it was disappeared instantly and she  
  
hesitantly sought out his foot and began mirroring his movements.  
  
Her attention snapped back to Harry and Ron's faces as Ron spoke up, "Well, we should go and  
  
get started on that thing for Dumbledore. See you later Harry." Hermione followed Ron over to the head  
  
table, where he asked Professor McGonagall, "Hey, Professor, can someone show us where our suite is?  
  
We're...uh...tired."  
  
McGonagall nodded, holding back a smile. Turning to Dumbledore, she inquired, "Where is their  
  
suite? Didn't we decide to put them in the third floor one?" He nodded and waved as the Tranfiguration  
  
professor led them away. Winding their way through the halls, holding hands, Ron and Hermione followed,  
  
dropping hands guiltily when they met other students. Finally, they reached the third floor, where a dingy,  
  
little portrait guarded an equally tiny, dingy door.  
  
Professor McGonagall stopped, then turned to look at the two. "You may choose your password.  
  
I will say the spell, then, when I point at you, say your password. Understand?" They nodded and she  
  
began to mutter, then extended her finger towards Ron, who immediately burst out, "Bloody Hell!"  
  
Professor McGonagall glared at him and snapped, "Young man, did you think that was funny?  
  
Because I assure you, it was not. However, it would be too much of a nuisance to change it, so that is what  
  
it will be, for awhile at least."  
  
Ron defended himself, "Hey, I didn't mean to say that. I was just surprised that it was already our  
  
turn and that just came out of my mouth."  
  
She nodded stiffly and informed them, "I will see you at dinner. You have been excused from  
  
lessons for the rest of today. However, so that people don't began to get too curious, I must ask you  
  
to attend dinner." She swept off as Hermione and Ron giggled slightly.  
  
Speaking their new password, they entered their suite, gasping in surprise at what their eyes saw.  
  
Instead of the tiny, shabby rooms they expected, their suite was reminiscent of the Gryffindor common  
  
room. A note lay on a coffee table nearby.  
  
Picking it up, Hermione read out loud, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as you can see, the outside of your  
  
suite is somewhat misleading. This was so that people would not bother them. There are two rooms, a large  
  
one up the stairs and to the right, and a smaller one up and to the left. That is so that you may have visitors  
  
come up to your rooms. You may sort this out among yourselves. I hope you enjoy your suite. It's from  
  
Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Before they could say another word, they heard a knock on the portrait door. Ron looked at  
  
Hermione, both silently wondering who that could be. Hermione went over and opened it to reveal Harry,  
  
who grinned at them. Hermione opened the door wider so that he could enter.  
  
Harry asked curiously, "So, what is this huge project for Dumbledore? Tell me all about it." Ron  
  
and Hermione exchanged looks guiltily, knowing that it was supposed to be kept a secret, but also wanting  
  
very badly to share this with their best friend. Should they tell or not? Making up their minds together,  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, "Well..."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. Yes, I know I'm evil, but this is the only way to get people to review! I'll put up the next chapter very  
  
soon though. Please review whether you like it or not. All comments welcome! 


	3. Harry loves

A.N.-Sorry it took so long to update, I've had major writer's block! Chapter Three  
  
As if by mutual decision, Ron and Hermione quickly replied in unison, "Nothing!" Both wanted to  
  
tell him about it and knew that he would keep it secret, but were reminded of Dumbledore's request not to  
  
tell ANYONE without his permission.  
  
Harry frowned, easily recognizing the lie. Realizing that trying to get the secret out of the two was  
  
futile, he announced that he was leaving and would see them that night at dinner.  
  
Hermione glanced at her new husband and guiltily informed Harry, "Um, I don't know. I'm sort of  
  
tired." Harry nodded.  
  
Ron added, "I'm pretty exhausted too. I'll probably see you tomorrow at breakfast, ok?"  
  
Herry looked hurt, but waved goodbye as he left. Ron and Hermione looked at each other guiltily.  
  
Hermione hugged him, correctly interpreting the look on his face as one of sorrow and immense guilt.  
  
"Ron, you know what Dumbledore said. We couldn't tell him. Come on, smile." Hermione pleaded  
  
pleaded with him.  
  
He tried to oblige her and managed a weak grin. "I know, but he's hurt. Hmph. So...to bed?" She  
  
nodded shyly. He moved closer and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
*THE NEXT MORNING*  
  
Hermione awoke slowly to a light kiss on her forehead. Ron grinned down at her. She blushed at  
  
the way he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, remembering how passionate they were the previous night.  
  
"Ron, no! We've got to get breakfast! We missed dinner last night and afternoon classes. We've  
  
got so much to make up! Come on, as much as I'd love to stay in be, we've GOT to go to classes. We were  
  
excused yesterday, but not today, so we've got an obligation as prefects." She protested reluctantly. He  
  
groaned and buried his head in her shoulder. She let him drop as she scrambled out of bed, putting on her  
  
robe and running to the prefect bathroom.  
  
Ron pulled himself up and smiled wickedly as he decided to join her in the bath.  
  
*AT BREAKFAST, HALF AN HOUR LATER*  
  
Ron followed Hermione into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. Sitting next to Harry  
  
and across from Ron, Hermione took a piece of toast and slathered it in butter and strawberry jam.  
  
Harry queried anxiously, "Are you two all right? You weren't in afternoon classes yesterday.  
  
I was worried." Ron flushed, remembering what he and Hermione had been doing while Harry had been  
  
worrying.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. Don't worry, we'll be there today. We'll be at dinner too." Hermione reassured  
  
him, blushing once again guiltily. Harry nodded, satisfied.  
  
They ate silently after that, unil Harry mentioned, "Hey, you guys! We have a Hogsmeade  
  
weekend next weekend! Besides Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks, where else should we  
  
go?"  
  
Before either one could answer, an owl dropped a letter addressed to both Ron and Hermione.  
  
She read:  
  
Ron and Hermione,  
  
DO NOT LET ANYONE ELSE SEE THIS NOTE! We must start your work with wandless magic and  
  
more advanced work with wand magic. Meet me tonight for half an hour before dinner and half an  
  
hour afterwards. Meet me in my office at 4:30 pm. The password is lemon drop.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
She passed it to Ron, who read it quickly and put it in his bookbag.  
  
Harry looked at the two of them curiously, "What was that? Anything interesting?"  
  
Hermione explained, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see us before dinner."  
  
Harry sat up straighter in worry. "What about? Are you two okay? What happened?"  
  
Ron immediately began to reassure his best friend. "Harry, we're fine. It's just the  
  
special project we're doing for him. Don't worry, everything's ok, I promise." Hermione threw her  
  
arms around Harry in an attempt to reassure both of the boys. However, it only served to embarrass  
  
Harry and anger Ron.  
  
Ron gritted out, "Hermione, we need to talk. NOW!" He grabbed her arm to hurry her along.  
  
Leading her to the hall outside the Great Hall, he snarled, "So, you only married me to protect Harry?  
  
You love him or what?"  
  
Hermione was confused at first, and then angry. "Huh? I married you because I love you, you  
  
moron! You heard my thoughts! I couldn't have lied to you with that, now could I?!?!"  
  
His voice softened quickly. "Well, I just saw you hug him and remembered the kiss on the cheek  
  
you gave him last year when you said goodbye. I couldn't handle the thought of you loving him as more  
  
than a friend. I'm sorry. Forgive me, please?"  
  
She melted at this confession. "Just don't do it again, all right?" He nodded, pulling her close to his  
  
body and hugging her tightly.  
  
She pulled away. "We should get back-oops, too late!" A flood of students poured into the  
  
hallway. "I need to get my bag from our suite. Do you need to get yours?" He nodded and followed her as  
  
she pushed her way through the crowd.  
  
Ron and Hermione slid into their Potions seats as the bell rang. Professor Snape glared at them,  
  
but couldn't say anything.  
  
"Today, we are making an attraction potion that ONLY attracts your one true love. Mushy but  
  
true. However, due to the fact that this is a school and that you are only fifth years, it will wear off after  
  
one day. This potion doesn't pay any attention to houses, social lives, etc. Get started! You may pick your  
  
own partners TODAY ONLY!" He sneered at all the Gryffindors.  
  
Hermione immediately turned to Ron and mouthed, "I'll go with Neville!" He nodded and turned  
  
towards Harry. Both had completely forgotten that Snape said it would attract each one's true love.  
  
Neville grinned at her as she walked over to join him at his cauldron. "Hey, Hermione. Ready to  
  
go?" She nodded and sat down. They began to add the ingredients, Neville continually asking Hermione  
  
if he was doing things correctly.  
  
Finally, Hermione added the last ingredient, boomslang skin, and smiled happily as the potion  
  
turned pink and darkened slowly until it was a mauve color.  
  
Looking towards Ron and Harry, Neville and Hermione lifted up glasses of potion in a toast, then  
  
gulped them down.  
  
Moments later, couples were pairing up all over the place and some were talking about people in  
  
other houses and ones no one knew. Apparently, most Gryffindors and Slytherins were in love with people  
  
outside their house. Hermione had immediately headed towards Ron and he towards her, meeting in the  
  
middle of the room. Oblivious to everyone else in the room, he planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was babbling to anyone who would listen, "She's so sweet and pretty! I love  
  
her!" Finally, Neville asked who in the bloody hell Harry was talking about and Harry grinned happily,  
  
"Her name is..."  
  
TBC 


	4. Hermione had a crush on who?

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I've been so busy and my computer was being stupid. It wouldn't let me post anything. So, I'm posting it at school. This chapter addresses the reviewers who reminded me that R/H wouldn't be quite so accepting so soon. I hope you enjoy it and please, please please PLEASE review.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
  
  
".Ginny Weasley." (A.N. Did you ever doubt it?) Neville grinned, "Aww! That's cute! I always knew you two would end up together." Leaning over, he whispered, "Harry, my one true love isn't a girl." Harry giggled. "A guy? Neville, I never knew you were gay!" Neville nodded. "I realised it last year when I was getting a lot of help from this guy. He was so nice to me. Anyway, he's a Slytherin fifth year." Harry asked eagerly, "Well, who is it?" Neville replied, quietly. "Blaise Zabini." As he finished uttering his love's name, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning quickly, he took in the sight of Blaise looking at him hungrily. "Blaise! Um.Harry, I'll see you later." He hurried away with Blaise by his side. MEANWHILE  
  
Ron broke the kiss reluctantly. "'Mione, we'd better stop or we'll be.you know, in front of our entire class." He moved a stray bit of hair out of her face with his thumb and whispered, "How in the bloody hell did I get so lucky?" Hermione kissed his thumb gently. "I'm the lucky one. I love you so much." Suddenly, Professor Snape clapped his sweaty palms together once to get the attention of the class. "Okay, I have decided to give you the antidote now." He looked directly at Ron and Hermione as he continued. "Professor Dumbledore reminded me that some secrets are best left kept." He began to pass out tiny vials of a tan liquid. When he got to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, he sneered slightly, then passed on in a swirl of black, musty robes. Hermione gulped it down, grimacing at its oniony flavour. She looked around the room, trying to see who had been with whom. She noticed a few pairs of the same sex, with the most odd being Neville and Blaise Zabini. Even after the antidote kicked in, those two chose to stay near each other. Ron took his arm away from Hermione's waist discreetly. /Damn Snape to hell! He did this just to embarrass Hermione and me. I swear I wouldn't be surprised if he was a spy for You-Know-Who./ He growled low in his throat at the thought of Snape telling You-Know-Who about the prophecy and betraying them all. Deep down, he knew that while Snape was grumpy and mean, he was on the side of good. It was just hard to remember that sometimes. Harry felt a slight tingling in his chest as the antidote neutralised the attraction potion. /When on earth did I start seeing Ginny as a woman and not my best friend's little sister? God, Ron is going to kill me bit by bit if he ever finds out. I wonder if she'd ever consider going to Hogsmeade with me some weekend? But if the whole crush thing was a schoolgirl type of attraction, she might laugh in my face./ Finally, the class ended and the three filed out, all lost in their own thoughts. They didn't begin to speak to each other until they reached the Great Hall and sat down to lunch. Ron was the first to break the silence. "Bloody damn Snape. I hate him! Did you see the look he gave us when he handed out the antidote? He would have loved to have us be tortured further." Hermione put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Ron, he stopped eventually, even if it did take Dumbledore saying it." Ron nodded reluctantly. "I know, its just.argh!" They ate quickly so they could hurry to Charms, because they had arrived late to lunch and had little time to eat before their Charms lesson. When they arrived, Professor Flitwick announced, "Today, we will be working with Subconscious Charms. They will bring what you are thinking subconsciously to the top of your mind and make you speak about it to your partner. Now, will someone please come up here and show the class how to do this charm?" Hermione immediately began to raise her hand, and then remembered that she had secrets in her subconscious that no one could know. Luckily, Professor Flitwick had already called on Parvati Patil, who, although she was frivolous, was a good student, especially in Charms. Parvati flounced up to the front and performed the charm exactly as she had read in the reading that the professor had assigned. As soon as she was finished, her mouth opened and she quickly began to speak. "Ooh, I can't WAIT until I'm out of Divination! My other never wants me to quit that class, but I hate it. The old bat's a fraud. True sight, my bum! I have to suck up and pretend to enjoy it, but I don't! I HATE IT!" Then, in a complete change of topic, "Oh, I need to remember to meet Seamus at 8:00 pm tonight. Hmm, I wonder if I should wear that new lipstick, Berry Breeze? I'll have to put a charm on it to stay where it is, because I know how much Seamus hates it getting on his face!" Before she could go any further, Professor Flitwick performed the countercharm. Parvati immediately went back to her desk, face burning almost as red as a Weasley's hair. As they were getting into partners to practice, an unknown student with blonde hair and blue eyes stuck his face into the classroom and cleared his throat. "The Headmaster sent me to collect Harry Potter." Harry groaned, but got up, took his belongings, and followed the messenger into the hallway. Hermione and Ron let out identical sighs of relief. Neither could let Harry know the thoughts whirling around their subconscious. Ron turned to his wife and said, "Well, I suppose we'd better get to work. Do you want to go first or would you like me to?" Hermione shrugged. "I'll go first if you want, I really don't care." Ron grinned. "What? Hermione not caring about schoolwork? Oh, the horror!" She stuck her tongue out at him as he continued. "Eh, I'll go first and get it over with." He picked up his want and muttered the charm. His mouth opened and he began babbling. "God, Hermione, I love you so much, but I'm so not ready for marriage. I'm not good enough for you yet. I'm so scared you'll divorce me right after we defeat You-Know-Who and decide to be with someone else. I'm afraid you hate it when we make love. I'm terrified that you'll get pregnant and I know I'M not ready to be a parent." Professor Flitwick announced to the class, "Okay, please administer the countercharm now." Hermione though still in shock at what her husband had revealed, pulled out her wand and spoke the countercharm. Ron quit speaking abruptly. His ears burning, he apologized. "I'm so sorry, 'Mione. I do love you, but I'm just too young for marriage. Please forgive me." Hermione smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand. "Oh Ron, I completely understand. Don't you remember I thought we were too young before we went through with this whole thing? I don't care if you're thinking the exact same thing I am!" As she finished speaking, Professor Flitwick announced that it was time for the other person to have the charm put on them. Ron complied and Hermione began speaking. "Thank God Ron feels the same way I do. I'm so glad I finally saw the truth about him and got over my stupid first year crush on..."  
  
TBC 


	5. Harry and Hermione in trouble?

Chapter Five  
  
.Seamus. He was funny and sweet. But then, I got to know you and I got the biggest crush on you. I figured out that I loved you in second year, right before the whole petrification thing. Now, we're married! Even though I'm really not ready for marriage, if I have to get married to someone, I'm glad it's you." Ron took her hand in his and squeezed. "Me too." As he said this, Professor Flitwick announced it was time to apply the countercharm. Ron complied, then leaned close to his young wife and whispered, "I love you." Hermione grinned. "I love you too." Soon after this had occurred, the period ended and the couple headed off to Care of Magical Creatures. The animal Hagrid had today was a full- grown unicorn, Hagrid grinned as most of the girls headed towards it. "Boys, you aren't innocent enough. Sorry. Girls only." Hermione turned to Ron, but immediately saw Harry coming towards them. He called out, "Hagrid, Hermione needs to come with me. Sorry!" Hagrid turned and nodded to acknowledge the request, but that was all he could do because Draco was whining to him about the appropriateness of an animal that only a quarter of the class could get near.  
  
Hermione followed, reluctantly, as Harry hurried back into the castle. When she reached the Great Hall, she found him waiting. "Hey Hermione! Sorry I was going so fast, Dumbledore told me to be back as soon as I could, so let's go." Hermione nodded, and then continued her hurried gait. They reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and personal quarters. The Headmaster was waiting there for them. "Thank you for hurrying. Step inside please." He mumbled something no one could hear and the stairs appeared. They followed, looking at each other periodically to see if the other was keeping up. When they got to his office, Dumbledore sat behind the desk and intertwined his fingers. "I'm sure you're wondering why you are here. Well, it has to do with you two and the project Hermione and Ron are working with me on. Harry, you are now able to kind of be a part of it. A long time-" He began, but was interrupted by Harry. "Excuse me, what does this have to do with their project?" Harry asked curiously. "You'll find out if you listen. As I was saying, a long time ago, the very night Harry defeated Voldemort, there was another child affected. The Boy Who Lived had a sister. You, Hermione, were that sister. As you know, you were adopted into a muggle family in order to hide you from Voldemort who didn't know you existed. You had been at a friend's house when it all happened. Now, the prophecy was another reason we hid you. We HAD to have you safe, so we hid you in the muggle world. Any questions?" Harry nodded, "How does this have anything to do with their project?"  
  
TBC 


	6. Author's Note

A.N.  
  
Hey to all those who still check on this story every once in awhile to see if I've updated. I am so sorry that it's been months since I've   
  
updated. I've had the world's worst case of writer's block and I couldn't think about where to go from there. Finally, last night, I told my   
  
boyfriend I would be abandoning this story and he talked to me about it and TA-DA!! I had a halfway decent idea pop into my head. So,   
  
the next chapter should be up shortly, probably within a week. I hope there will be a few of you who still read it!  
  
-NikanaWeasley- 


End file.
